1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc loading apparatus for a disc player, in which an imperfectly inserted disc is not clamped between a turntable and a clamper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a usual disc loading apparatus for a disc player, in response to the sending of a disc from the outside, a clamper is automatically caused to approach a turntable, thus holding the disc on the turntable with the clamper to be ready for playing the disc.
In such an apparatus, sometimes the user may intend in fluster to pull out a disc which is being inserted. In such a case, the disc may not be completely pulled out but be held on the turntable by the clamper automatically caused to approach the turntable. If it is intended to pull out the disc irrationally in such a case, it is possible to cause damage to the disc and also to the internal mechanism.